1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and information processing method for laying out data based on a structured document and a storage medium for storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to obtain various types of information by accessing web pages on the Internet. A web page is a structured document written in a structured language such as Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) or Extensible Hyper Text Markup Language (XHTML). A web page can be displayed on a display or output to a printer by a software application called a browser supporting the structured document.
When outputting a structured document to a printer, the user can specify the enlargement/reduction rate in a print preview of the browser to enlarge/reduce print data, thereby permitting the printer to print the print data in a desired size. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-219294 describes a method where, when the final page of print data has large blank space left in the bottom portion, the print data is printed with the content of the final page arranged to fall within the previous page.
In the prior art method described above, which is meant for printing the print data of the final page to fall within the previous data, no consideration is given to the total number of pages. Therefore, the print data may not be printed in the number of pages desired by the user. In order to ensure printing in a desired number of pages, it is necessary to set the reduction rate in the print preview of the browser in manual operation stepwise by repeating specification of the reduction rate and check of the print preview.